Anak Asrama Dodol
by Fei Mei
Summary: Ternyata yang sering melakukan tindakan aneh bin ajaib bukan hanya anak kos, tetapi anak asrama pun juga sama! Tidak percaya? Mari kita lihat betapa dodolnya penghuni Asrama Iwatodai! Chapter 3: Fuuka, Koromaru, Aigis, Metis. COMPLETE. RnR?
1. Minato, Minako, Yukari, Junpei

**Disclaimer**: Persona 3 F/P punya ATLUS, Anak Kos Dodol punya Dewi Rieka

**Warning**: gaje parah super plus plus.

**.**

**.**

**Anak Asrama Dodol**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Minato, Minako, Yukari, Junpei**

**.**

**.**

Asrama Iwatodai dihuni oleh 3 makhluk: 9 orang manusia, 2 buah perempuan, dan seekor anjing jantan. Yang menjadi pengurus asrama ini adalah Ikutsuki Shuuji, yang sering bolak-balik gedung ini naik sepeda gara-gara datang tak dijemput dan pulang tak diundang (gak kebalik nih?).

Sebenarnya kata 'asrama' ini sendiri hanyalah nama keren dari kata 'kos'. Yep, entah kenapa orang biasanya akan lebih merasa 'wah' jika mendengar kata 'asrama' daripada 'kos'.

Baik asrama maupun kos, inti dari keduanya adalah tinggal terpisah dengan keluarga –terutama dari orangtua. Yah, harus bisa mandiri begitulah. Tetapi ya namanya remaja labil yang masih SMA (ada yang bukan SMA juga), pasti ada saja hal-hal 'ajaib' bin aneh yang mereka lakukan selama terpisah dari orangtua mereka. Tidak percaya? Mari kita saksikan bersama!

.

Pertama adalah Arisato Minato. Cowok kece berponi unyu ini selalu bermasalah dengan barang elektronik yang ia bawa. Selalu meributkan betapa ia lupa untuk men-_charge_ telepon genggam atau laptopnya. Histeris sendiri betapa 'sekarat' baterai telepon genggamnya padahal baterai tersebut masih 98% banyaknya. Pernah suatu kali ketika Minato sedang ganti baju dan bertelanjang ria, tiba-tiba Junpei masuk ke kamarnya. Sang pemuda berambut emo itu langsung menjerit histeris! Bukan, bukan karena ia malu sahabatnya melihat tubuh seksinya itu, melainkan...

"Junpei! Hati-hati! Entar kamu kesandung kabel laptop dan hape-ku! Entar kalo sampe kecabut gimana?!"

Yep, Minato lebih mementingkan keselamatan kabel _charger_ yang terpasang dibanding tubuhnya yang terekspos jelas.

Selain perkara elektronik, ia juga paling ribet tentang mencari salon. Di dekat rumahnya sebeum masuk asrama, salon-salon banyak dibuka di sekitar rumahnya. Seriusan, Minato tinggal pilih mau masuk yang mana. Masalah duit, gampanglah. Sebagai anak yatim piatu, ia mendapat 'santunan' dari kerabat dan keluarganya yang lain. Dan omong-omong, khusus untuk menggunting rambut, Minato sudah punya _hair stylist_ sendiri, alias tidak bisa pergi ke salon sembarangan –berbeda dengan kalau ia ingin _creambath_, keramas, atau luluran. Nah, di Iwatodai ia jadi kewalahan sendiri. Tidak mungkin, kan, ia merengek pada si hair stylist untuk ikut pindah ke asrama itu hanya untuk memangkas rambutnya?

.

Sekarang yang kedua, tentang Arisato Minako. Kalau Minato histeris gara-gara khawatir Junpei akan menyenggol kabel _charger_, Minako malah histeris karena Yukari pernah pakai jepitan rambutnya tanpa bilang-bilang. Yep, Minako adalah gadis yang maniak banget dengan hiasan rambut –ikat rambut, jepit rambut, bando, dan lainnya. Padahal dari 100% barang koleksinya itu, ia hanya pernah menggunakan 1% saja. Boros sekali bukan? Tetapi sejak masuk asrama, ia tidak bisa berboros-boros dan menghamburkan uang untuk membeli hiasan rambut –ia harus berhemat demi kelangsungan perutnya.

Untungnya beberapa bulan sejak Minako datang ke asrama, Shinjiro datang dan sering memasakkan makanan enak untuknya –ia tidak perlu bayar pula. Jadilah Minako mulai sering membeli jepit dan ikat rambut lagi. Tetapi karena si Takaya yang menyebalkan itu, Shinjiro harus masuk rumah sakit, dan ini membuat Minako terpaksa berhemat lagi untuk beli makanan. Hiks. Sial.

Hal lain yang mungkin agak 'ajaib' dari Minako adalah tentang sisi ke-_playgirl_-annya. Sebenarnya dia bukan ingin memainkan para pria lho, tetapi memang Minako-nya saja yang kelewat ramah pada siapa saja termasuk para laki-laki. Karena bersahabat dekat dengan banyak laki-laki, mau tak mau pasti ia akan merasa tertarik pada beberapa laki-laki –entah karena fisik, otak, hati, dan sebagainya. Sampai-sampai Minako sempat berpikir...

"Enggak, aku gak mungkin _brother-complex_!"

Nah lho, apakah ini yang disebut dengan '_brother-complex syndrome_'?

.

Berbeda dengan duo Arisato, Yukari punya permasalahan yang berbeda. Ia memiliki baju yang super duper amat sangat banyak sekali cetar membahana, sampai ia pernah kebingungan bagaimana cara memindahkan baju-baju itu dari asrama lamanya ke asrama Iwatodai. Sebenarnya baju-baju yang ada di asrama belumlah seluruh baju yang ia miliki. Dua pertiga dari keseluruhan pakaiannya masih ada di rumah. Jadi kalau ditotal...mungkin Yukari akan bisa berbisnis pakaian.

Ehem. Karena di asrama Iwatodai sang kepala asrama alias Ikutsuki ingin para siswa mandiri, ia pun tidak menyediakan jasa pembantu. Alias para penghuni asrama harus membersihkan gedung asrama itu sendiri dan mencuci pakaian masing-masing. Yep, sudah pasti Yukari adalah penghuni asrama yang paling ribet soal mencuci baju.

Karena takut ia akan merusak pakaian imutnya sendiri, Yukari pun selalu membawa pakaian-pakaian kotornya ke tempat laundry. Jasa laundry yang ia pakai pastilah berbeda-beda setiap minggunya. Semua orang di tempat laundry yang didatangi Yukari rata-rata sudah jera akan mencuci baju gadis itu. Kenapa? Karena...

"Mbak, tolong cuciin baju-baju saya ini ya. Totalnya hari ini ada 10 potong. Jangan kasih pelembut banyak-banyak, jangan terlalu dikucek, jangan kelamaan direndam, jangan bla bla bla bla... mbak yang disana! Duh, nyucinya jangan gitu, dong! Bisa rusak nih, baju saya!"

Dan itulah sebabnya para pencuci baju di laundry menolak untuk menyucikan baju gadis itu lagi. Malangnya kau, Yukari. Ckckckck.

.

Lain lagi dengan Junpei alias Stupei alias Stuperv alias si kambing bertopi (HAH?!). Ingat kan, sebesar apa tas yang ia bawa saat ia pertama kali datang ke asrama? Isinya adalah 20% pakaian, 30% kaset film + eletronik + kaset game, 50% barang-barang berbau pornografi. Kalau Yukari hanya membawa sekitar sepertiga dari total pakaiannya yang super banyak itu, Junpei membawa seluruh barang-barang 'nista' itu.

Kenapa? Karena ia takut ketika ia tidak ada di rumah, orangtuanya malah menemukan barang-barang itu di kamarnya. Jadilah Junpei membawanya ke asrama dan menyimpan baik-baik setiap 'harta'nya. Sayang sekali, barang-barang itu ditemukan oleh Mitsuru ketika gadis itu membawa seorang polisi ke kamar pemuda itu karena mengira ada terjadinya sebuah pencurian.

Gara-gara itu, Junpei berniat untuk berhenti membeli buku porno. Sebagai gantinya, ia ingin membuka situs dewasa di internet –seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di rumahnya dulu. Tetapi ketika ia sedang berusaha untuk membuka situs itu di laptop menggunakan jasa internet asrama, yang terjadi adalah...

"Sial! Situsnya udah diblokir dari _provider_-nya!"

Yep, Junpei memang nista.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Sebenernya Fei bikin ini bukan terinspirasi dari buku 'Anak Kos Dodol', bahkan Fei aja belum pernah baca buku itu –cuman lihat cover dan baca sinopsis di belakangnya aja. Tapi sejak Fei jadi anak kos, Fei dan temen-temen kampus Fei jadi rada 'ajaib' gitu. Dan lalu Fei pun berpikir bikin yang begini ._,

Chapter selanjutnya akan ada kisah dodol dari Akihiko, Mitsuru, Shinjiro, dan Ken!


	2. Mitsuru, Akihiko, Shinjiro, Ken

**Disclaimer**: Persona 3 F/P punya ATLUS, Anak Kos Dodol punya Dewi Rieka

**Warning**: gaje parah super plus plus.

**.**

**.**

**Anak Asrama Dodol**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Mitsuru, Akihiko, Shinjiro, Ken**

**.**

**.**

Yang namanya asrama, biasanya akan lebih memajukan azas kekeluargaan daripada kos. Biasanya loh...

Selain ada yang benar-benar dari keluarga yang sama yakni Minato dan Minako, ternyata juga yang seakan main rumah-rumahan. Tidak percaya? Intip saja relasi antara Mitsuru-Akihiko-Ken-Shinjiro! Mitsuru sudah bagaikan ibu dari Akihiko yang sering menegur pemuda itu dengan kasih (cielah~). Akihiko sudah seperti ayah bagi Ken karena sering mendidik anak kecil satu itu. Sedangkan Shinjiro sudah seperti ibu rumah tangga yang jago memasak. Benar kan?

.

Dibalik tampang kalemnya, ternyata seorang Kirijo Mitsuru punya sisi yang nista. Grup Kirijo mungkin adalah grup yang paling berpengaruh dalam perekonomian di Jepang bahkan di dunia. Serius. Dan ini membuat sang putri sulung keluarga Kirijo stres dan dilema sendiri. Kok bisa? Tentu saja bisa, karena gadis ini harus jaim alias JAga IMej!

Yep, Mitsuru harus bersikap anggun dan kece cetar membahana kalau ada bersama dengan orang lain. Padahal nyatanya dia itu norak banget plus-plus! Masakah dia tidak tahu ketoprak itu apa?! Dia bahkan pernah mengira ketoprak adalah nama seorang pegawai di perusahaan ayahnya yang baru –dan ia pikir itulah sebabnya ia tidak tahu tentang si ketoprak. Padahal ketoprak itu kan makanan dari Indonesia... #dor

Tapi, ya, Mitsuru memang kadang noraknya gak ketulungan banget. Sedikit-sedikit pasang tampang wow, sedikit-sedikit mendecak kagum. Bahkan waktu pertama kali dia lihat semut berbaris di asrama saja matanya langsung berbinar-binar! Err...mungkinkah di rumahnya tidak ada semut? Ckckck.

Walaupun norak, Mitsuru sangat sayang pada teman-temannya (oke, pernyataan ini gak nyambung sebenarnya), terutama pada Akihiko. Dari semua anggota asrama Iwatodai yang lain, Mitsuru memang paling mengenal pemuda itu –bahkan mungkin si aki-aki ini –maksudnya Akihiko adalah teman pertama Mitsuru.

Tahu bagaimana reaksi Mitsuru sewaktu Akihiko terluka, kan? Histeris. Yep, kurang lebih. Padahal dia itu histeris bukan karena merasa iba akan luka temannya, melainkan karena ia sendiri tidak pernahterluka sampai berdarah. Ya iyalah, dia kan putri semata wayang keluarga Kirijo, pastinya dijaga benar-benar. Apa-apa steril, apa-apa aman untuk dipakai, sehingga si gadis berambut merah ini kulitnya tidak pernah terluka.

Dan suatu ketika saking penasaran akan bagaimana rasanya terluka, Mitsuru mengambil sebilah pisau kecil dari lemari dapur. baru saja mengambil pisau itu, Akihiko yang tidak sengaja melihatnya langsung histeris,

"Mitsuru! Kamu jangan bunuh diri! Letakkan pisau itu perlahan ataaauu...!" seru pemuda itu sambil menodong sebuah pistol hitam.

"Ng, kamu mau ngapain, Akihiko? Mau manggil persona? Kok bawa-bawa evoker di siang hari?" tanya Mitsuru sambil pasang tampang super inosen.

"Kamu mau ngapain dengan pisau itu, Mitsuru?! Jangan jadi psikopat deh!" seru Akihiko lagi.

"Psikopat?" tanya Mitsuru sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apakah itu makanan seperti ketoprak?"

Oke, Mitsuru memang gaje.

.

Berbeda dengan Mitsuru yang psikopat (author di-bufudyne Mitsuru), Akihiko malah galau banget. Kejadian di Yakushima benar-benar membuatnya terpukul. Jelas saja, seorang Sanada Akihiko yang jago olahraga dan pintar (walau tidak sepintar Minato #jleb) masakah tidak bisa menggoda seorang gadis pun?

Oke, sebenarnya Akihiko yang kece ini terkenal (banget). Siswi SMA Gekkoukkan yang mana sih, yang tidak tertarik padanya? Dari siswi, guru wanita, sampai murid laki-laki dan guru pria pun mungkin jatuh hati padanya! Ehm, yang dua terakhir itu lebai, sih...

Intinya Akihiko memang tenar banget –terutama di kalangan anak perempuan. Tetapi ia seakan tidak peduli pada gadis-gadis itu. Huh, dasar, kau telah menyia-nyiakan masa ketenaranmu, Aki!

Gara-gara ia memang sulit sekali berinteraksi dengan gadis-gadis (kecuali Mitsuru, Yukari, dan Fuuka), ia jadi kesulitan sendiri saat bermain '_game_' dengan Junpei dan Minato. Dan gara-gara tidak berhasil menggoda seorang gadis pun dengan benar, pemuda unyu ini pun berlatih sendiri di hadapan cermin.

Suatu saat ketika Akihiko sudah bosan berlatih dengan cermin, serta sudah yakin bahwa teknik menggoda miliknya sudah mantap, ia pun berniat untuk mempraktekkannya. Mempraktekkan pada siapa? Tentu saja pada anak perempuan yang paling dekat dengannya saat itu alias Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru, kamu tau apa bedanya kamu dengan papamu?" tanya Akihiko sambil senyum gaje –untungnya saat itu di ruangan tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Hm?" tanya Mitsuru balik.

"Kalau papamu adanya di surga, kalau kamu adanya di hatiku~~" gombal Akihiko, sampai lalat pun bisa muntah mendengarnya.

"Akihiko..." gumam Mitsuru perlahan. "Ngapain kamu ingetin aku kalau papaku udah gak adaaaa?!"

Nah lho, Akihiko langsung kena eksekusi maknyus plus plus dari Mitsuru deh...

.

Shinjiro mungkin adalah penghuni asrama Iwatodai yang paling mahal suaranya. Padahal kalau di sekitar Minako, pemuda ini cerewet banget lho. Duh, Minako bayar berapa sih, sampai Shinji mau ngomong banyak sampai berbusa? #dor

Tampang sangar, cek. Pakaian seperti anak genk motor, cek. Tidak pernah tersenyum (kecuali pada Minako), cek. Baiklah, dari semua tes yang diujikan, kemungkinan Aragaki Shinjiro adalah seorang psikopat! Err...becanda kok...

Tapi memang, Shinji tampangnya angker banget, sengak, kayak minta ditonjok #dor. Walau begitu, nyatanya dia _so sweet_ banget kalau ada di sekitar Minako. Gak percaya? Buktinya mereka melakukan –piiiipp- ketika Minako sudah memaksimalkan level _social link_ pemuda itu. Masih gak percaya juga? Tanya aja deh, sama Minako!

"A-aku masih perawan! Suwer deh!" begitulah jawaban Arisato Minako saat ditanyai komentarnya oleh wartawan TV-wan.

Lantas, apa yang mereka lakukan dengan berduaan di kamar?

"Ka-kami...kami cuma...omongin tentang harga sayur yang sudah mulai naik!" jawab Shinjiro yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat panggang (?).

Nah ya, ketahuan lagi satu rahasia Shinji: cinta banget masak-memasak! Makanya, pemuda ini sering banget disebut sebagai ibu keluarga asrama Iwatodai. Walau tampang seram, masakan tetap cetaaaarr!

Oh ya, pada tau tentang jam antik punya Shinji, kan? Jangan tertipu akan cerita-cerita mengharukan yang ia ceritakan tentang jam itu, sebab nyatanya ia mengoleksi banyak jam! Seriusan, mungkin rumah Shinji itu dulunya toko jam, makanya ia bisa koleksi banyak.

Gara-gara sudah tau hobi Shinji yang mengoleksi jam, anggota SEES yang tinggal di asrama Iwatodai selalu langsung mencurigai pemuda itu kalau ada jam dinding atau jam weker atau jam tangan yang hilang.

Pernah saking bingungnya mencari alibi gara-gara jam tangan Yukari hilang, Shinjiro sampai menuduh Koromaru. Astaga, sejak kapan Shinji jadi begini?

.

Sekarang giliran anggota asrama Iwatodai yang paling muda yakni Amada Ken. Jika kalian mengira Ken adalah anggota SEES yang paling inosen, nyatanya adalah tidak! Karena Ken masih kecil, ia jadi cukup mudah terpengaruh –apalagi terpengaruh gara-gara Junpei.

Ken yang sebenarnya cukup polos dan rada dewasa sebelum masuk asrama Iwatodai, langsung berubah 180 derajat. Serius. Kalau sebelumnya dia memang berusaha untuk bersikap dewasa, sekarang ia pura-pura dewasa. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Penghuni asrama lainnya selalu memperlakukan ia seperti anak kecil. Gara-gara itu, Ken selalu minum kopi hitam pahit setiap harinya dan memamerkan itu pada teman-teman asramanya –ingin memperlihatkan ia bukan anak kecil. Huh, padahal sebelum masuk asrama ia bahkan tidak pernah mau minum kopi...

Gara-gara masih polos, ia mudah dipengaruhi Junpei. Oke, sebenarnya Junpei bukan ingin mempengaruhinya, melainkan karena Ken masih kecil, jadi sering mengikuti perilaku orang yang ia lihat. Contoh perilaku yang Ken ikuti dari dari Junpei adalah membaca majalah porno, menonton film bokep, dan membaca fanfiksi _rated_ M. Duh, otak polos Ken langsung ternodai sejak ia mengenal Junpei!

Dan karena sering melihat majalah dewasa, Ken pun jadi sering melirik-lirik gadis yang lebih tua darinya, dan tidak tertarik pada yang seumuran dengannya. Kebetulan sekali, hatinya malah terpincut pada seorang Arisato Minako. Tapi tiba-tiba anak kecil satu ini berpikir,

"Aku dan Minako-san usianya terpaut kurang lebih 5 tahun...Kalau Minako-san juga tertarik padaku, apa itu berarti ia pengidap pedofilia, ya?"

Astaga Ken, kau berpikir kejauhan!

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Oke, selanjutnya chapter depan Fei tulis kenistaan Fuuka-Aigis-Koromaru-Metis!


	3. Fuuka, Koromaru, Aigis, Metis

Tampang unyu, tampang inosen, serta polos belum tentu menandakan orang tersebut adalah orang kece. Bisa saja orang tersebut sebenarnya nista, tapi dia jaga imej dan menggunakan topeng sebagai warga unyu cetar membahana.

Gak percaya?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **P3 punya ATLUS, Anak Kos Dodol punya Dewi Rieka.

**Warning: **gaje parah plus plus, OoC, typo (s) bertebaran.

**.**

**Anak Asrama Dodol**

**Chapter 3: **Fuuka, Koromaru, Aigis, Metis

**.**

**.**

Dulu di rumahnya, Fuuka makan masakan pembantu atau kadang ibunya. Atau bisa saja ia memesan makanan dari restoran. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan ketiga hal itu selama di asrama. Pertama, ia tidak mungkin membawa pembantunya untuk tinggal di asrama, kan? Atau malah yang kedua, ia juga tidak mungkin merengek meminta ibunya untuk tinggal bersamanya di asrama demi memasakkan makanan untuknya. Ketiga, sebenarnya ia bisa saja pesan makanan dari restoran, tapi mahalnya gak ketulungan –ia baru merasakan betapa mahalnya makanan-makanan tersebut ketika ia harus mengorek isi dompetnya sendiri.

Yep, sewaktu ia masih tinggal di rumah, Fuuka tidak pernah khawatir akan harga mahal karena uang yang ia pakai selalu keluar dari dompet orangtuanya. Karena sekarang ia tinggal tanpa orangtua, berarti ia harus membuka dompet sendiri. Sama-sama uang orangtua sih, sebenarnya (uang di dompet Fuuka, kan uang jajan pemberian ortunya juga), tapi sensasinya amatlah berbeda.

Jadilah Fuuka menjadi orang yang paling ribet mengenai makanan. Inilah juga sebabnya ia menjadi giat belajar memasak. Iya, di usianya yang sekitar 17 tahun ini, Fuuka masih agak takut menyalakan kompor. Sekalipun berhasil menyalakan kompor, ia hanya bisa memasak air dan mie instan.

Di sekitar asrama Iwatodai ada banyak tempat makan yang menyajikan mie instan, bisa pakai telur, sayur, dan lainnya. Tetapi harganya? Beuh, plis deh. Masakah mie instan polos seporsi harganya 7000?! Astaga, lebih baik Fuuka ambil satu bungkus di rumah dan masak sendiri!

Eh? Ehm, mungkin kalian tidak tahu, tapi sebenarnya ayah Fuuka membuka warung di rumah mereka, dikelola oleh bawahannya. Dan di warung itu mereka menjual mie instan. Jadi kalau Fuuka ingin masak mie, tinggal ambil saja dari dalam kardus. Dan ayah Fuuka menjual barang tersebut hanya 1000 perak perbungkus. Di warung dekat asrama, perbungkus dihargai 2500. 7000 dan 2500 itu mahal, apalagi kalau mengorek dompet sendiri. Hiks.

Pernah saat akhir pekan, Fuuka nekad naik kereta pulang ke rumahnya. Pembantunya sangat terkejut melihat anak majikannya tiba-tiba ingin bermalam di rumah saat itu. saat ditanya pembantunya, Fuuka bukan menjawab kangen rumah, bukan juga kangen ortunya. Melainkan…

"Aku kangen banget sama mie instan! Disana tuh, harganya mahal banget, jadi aku gak pernah makan itu selama di asrama!" ujar Fuuka berlinang air mata sambil hendak mengambil sebungkus mie instan.

Astaga, kalem-kalem ternyata nista juga nyatanya…

.

.

Asrama Iwatodai dihuni oleh 9 manusia, 2 robot perempuan, dan seekor anjing. Yep, satu dari sekian hal unik yang hanya dimiliki asrama Iwatodai dan tidak dimiliki oleh asrama lain adalah jenis penghuni asrama yang tidak semuanya berspesies manusia (hah?). Dan khusus Koromaru, ia adalah satu-satunya penghuni asrama yang tidak memiliki teman se-spesies di tempat itu.

Anjing berbadan cukup besar, berbulu putih, dan bermata merah itu cukup disayangi oleh penghuni yang lain. Koro pun sangat senang setiap kali dielus oleh teman-temannya. Huh, dia tak tahu saja, bahwa sebenarnya Koro hanya dijadikan sebagai maskot di asrama mereka!

Dan jika kau mengira bahwa Mitsuru, Akihiko, Minato, atau Minako adalah orang-orang yang paling bekerja keras dalam SEES, maka perkiraanmu salah. Karena yang paling bekerja keras sebenarnya adalah anjing putih unyu kece cetar membahana badai menggelegar sampai banjir dimana-mana bernama Koromaru-lah yang paling berjasa. Bagaimana tidak? Indra penciumannya yang kuat selalu bisa diandalkan selama mereka berburu _shadow_ –melebihi analisis Fuuka. Dan Koro tidak hanya bisa dimanfaatkan selama Dark Hour saja, ia bisa menjadi anjing penjaga di asrama, terutama saat malam hari, yah siapa tahu ada maling begitu. Jadi, intinya selain menjadi maskot, Koromaru hanya dimanfaatkan oleh SEES! Gila, jahat banget mereka…

Tetapi mungkin tidak semua anggota SEES yang melihat Koromaru sebagai 'barang' yang dimanfaatkan sedemikian rupa. Karena nyatanya Ken, penghuni termuda di asrama itu, memang benar menyayangi anjing satu ini sebagai hewan peliharaan. Yah, walaupun Ken tidak bisa mengerti bahasa Koromaru seperti Aigis, tetapi mereka melakukan kontak batin (hah?).

Pernah suatu kali Ken sedang menonton anime berjudul Naruto, ditemani oleh Koromaru. Ia sedang menonton episode dimana Uchiha Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan-nya. Tiba-tiba Ken tersentak melihat mata Sasuke. Anak laki-laki itu langsung melirik ke mata merah Koromaru dan berseru,

"Koromaru! Ternyata matamu itu disebut sharingan, ya!"

Dan sejak saat itu Ken menjauhi anjing itu karena takut disiksa menggunakan mata merah yang Ken kira adalah 'sharingan'.

Jadi, sepertinya yang nista bukanlah Koromaru. Setuju?

.

.

Siapa bilang hanya makhluk hidup saja yang bisa merasakan yang namanya cinta? Robot pun ternyata bisa! Tetapi mungkin baru satu robot saja yang bisa merasakan perasan yang kata orang berjuta rasa itu. Robot ini berjenis (kelamin) perempuan dan bernama Aigis.

Dan juga, ternyata bukan manusia saja lho yang bisa amnesia, robot pun bisa! Iya, Aigis amnesia, sehingga ia sempat lupa bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Minato. Padahal awalnya anggota SEES yang lain mengira Aigis adalah seorang gadis yang ingin modus pada Minato. Kalau Minato sendiri sih, _stay cool_ aja, menganggap Aigis sebagai salah satu_ fans_-nya. *muntah mendadak*

Karena Aigis adalah sebuah robot, jadi ia hampir tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan nista. Yah, senista-nistanya robot perempuan ini, paling hanya sebatas mencuri di Mal Paulownia, masuk penjara gara-gara membunuh kucing liar, makan televisi, dan sebagainya. Hanya hal-hal kecil saja kok (HAH?!).

Semua orang tahu banget kalau Aigis demen dekat-dekat dengan Minato, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena Aigis memang suka Minato? Entah, tak jelas. Tapi yang pasti Aigis kesel banget waktu Ryoji bergabung dengan kelas 2F SMA Gekkoukan. Ingat waktu Aigis bilang, 'Kau berbahaya,' pada Ryoji, kan? Nah, kata-kata tersebut sebenarnya ambigu.

Ambigu bagaimana? Pertama, mungkin Aigis mengatakan kata 'berbahaya' karena Ryoji memang berbahaya –seperti tahanan penjara, maling, dsb, yang memang masuk dalam konteks umum kata 'berbahaya' itu sendiri.

Kedua, mungkin Aigis paling tidak suka pasangan yaoi. Waktu Ryoji datang, Aigis langsung tahu bahwa Ryoji akan langsung menganggap Minato sebagai tipenya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jika ini dibiarkan, ada dua hal yang akan terjadi. Satu, Aigis sendiri akan semakin jauh dari Minato. Dua, _BoysLove_ akan terjadi di kelas itu –antara Ryoji dan Minato.

Pernah saking galaunya akan hal ini, Aigis masuk ke kamar Minato malam-malam dan berseru.

"Minato-san! Kau pilih aku atau Ryoji?!"

"Hah?" gumam Minato yang masih setengah sadar.

"Cepat pilih antara aku dan Ryoji! Kau pilih yang mana?! Aku atau dia?!" tanya Aigis tidak santai sambil mengangkat kerah baju tidur Minato.

"Uhk…A-Aigis…A-aku gak bi-bisa…g-gak bisa na-nafaaass…!" ucap Minato perlahan, merasa tangan Aigis mencekik lehernya.

Mari kita berdoa agar Minato bisa tidur nyenyak disamping Yang Maha Kuasa. Amiiinn…

.

.

Memangnya hanya makhluk hidup saja (lagi) yang bisa memiliki saudara? Robot juga bisa! Lihat saja Aigis dan Metis, keduanya bersaudara. Dan jika kehidupan Metis dibuatkan film, mungkin akan berjudul 'Metis yang tertukar' atau 'Metis yang Tak Dianggap', serta memiliki banyak _season_ yang tak pernah habis. Yep, ada musim (_season_) rambutan, musim durian, musim jeruk, musim banjir pun ada! Wow!

Oke, berbeda dengan Aigis, mungkin sebenarnya Metis tidak bisa disebut penghuni asrama. Metis hanya tinggal di asrama Iwatodai sewaktu _Abyss of Time_, itupun hanya sehari (dan bagi anggota SEES itu sudah seperti berhari-hari).

Awal pertama kedatangannya sudah membuat Metis mendapatkan kesan buruk dari anggot SEES. Walau perlahan Aigis bisa menerima dirinya, tetapi anggota SEES yang lain masih mencurigainya. Untuk bisa membina hubungan baik dengan mereka Metis pun melakukan hal-hal aneh bin ajaib.

Metis berusaha mencucikan pakaian Yukari. Tetapi karena tenaganya terlalu kuat, pakaian Yukari pun sukses rusak tak berbentuk. Gadis berambut coklat susu itu pun hanya bisa meratapi kepergian baju unyunya yang begitu cepat (hah?).

Kemudian ia mencoba merapikan kamar Junpei, menata barang-barang dalam kamar itu dan membuang segala hal yang tidak diperlukan. Hasilnya? Kamar Junpei hanya berhiaskan ranjang, AC, meja belajar, lampu, remot AC, televisi, dan DVD _player_. Semua poster, buku porno, komik, dan kaset porno, telah ludes dimusnahkan Metis.

Selanjutnya Metis ingin diam-diam membantu Akihiko dalam hal mengerti keinginan gadis-gadis. Jadilah Metis masuk ke kamar Mitsuru untuk mengambil buku harian gadis itu, lalu menaruhnya di meja belajar kamar Akihiko.

Entah Metis adalah cupid atau apa, ia bisa langsung tahu bahwa Mitsuru mungkin suka pada Akihiko. Sehingga Metis berkata pada Mitsuru bahwa si pemuda ingin bertemu dengannya di kamar pemuda itu sendiri. Begitu Mitsuru masuk ke kamar Akihiko, dilihatnya si pemuda senang asyik membaca buku harian gadis berambut merah itu. yang selanjutnya bisa terdengar adalah suara Mitsuru yang berseru, 'EKSEKUSIIII!'

Lalu Metis melihat Fuuka kesulitan karena ada virus di laptopnya. Metis pun menawarkan diri untuk membantu gadis itu membersihkan laptopnya. Saat robot satu ini berkata 'membersihkan', maksudnya adalah _benar-benar_ membersihkan. Metis MENCUCI laptop Fuuka dengan air dan sabun. Fuuka yang melihat ini tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Melihat Ken yang sedang kesulitan menyiapkan makan untuk Koromaru, Metis berniat membantu. Menyuruh Ken dan Koro keluar dari dapur, Metis menyiapkan sesuatu yang ia sebut 'makanan anjing' di dapur, lalu membawanya keluar. Ia memegang mangkok anjing yang isinya penuh dengan mur dan oli, dan menyuruh Koro makan. Ken langsung _sweatdrop_, Koro langsung nangis dalam hati.

Dengan melakukan hal-hal tersebut, kira-kira Metis bisa diterima baik oleh anggota SEES yang lain tidak, ya? Silahkan jawab sendiri…

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Sebenernya Fei kepikiran untuk bikin kenistaan Ikutsuki, Ryoji, Strega, dan chara-chara lainnya (yang bisa buat social link). Tapi penyakit unyu bernama malas itu kambuh #dor. Wkwk, dan lagi ini kan judulnya Anak Asrama Dodol'…mungkin suatu saat Fei akan bikin 'Warga Gekkoukan Dodol' atau malah 'Warga Port Island Dodol' atau malah versi P4-nya berjudul 'Warga Inaba Dodol'. Gak janji sih, doain aja lah #BOOM

Makasih kepada yang sudah fave, follow, baca, dan review!  
BTW kejadian yang Fuuka itu Fei alami loh, minus pembantu tapi #plak. Nyehehehe~


End file.
